My Life in Rapture
by Ms.Valkyrie13
Summary: A girl named Heather moves to Rapture two days before her birthday. Her parents get her a acu-vox i think that's how you spell it machines. These are her stories. Rated T for: gore, death, cursing.
1. I am Heather Daniels

My Life in Rapture

Date: January 3, 1957

5:35pm

Heather: Hello Mr. Diary. My name is Heather Daniels and today is my birthday. January 3rd to be exact. Me, my mum, and my dad just had some vanilla cake with strawberry frosting on it. For my birthday present, they gave me a whole bunch of diaries. A whole bunch of copies of you. They said that I could tell you anything, even my most personal secrets. *ahem* Anyway, today I am exactly seven years old. That's like seven years older than my baby brother. I haven't seen him yet. Mum says when her tummy gets smaller, I'll be able to see him. I am so very excited.

Hm? What's that Mr. Diary? You want to know how I got here? Well let's see…one day dad told me that we'd be moving. I didn't mind at all really because I didn't have any friends. The only friend I did have was a boy named Peter Robertson and he's flying with angels in heaven right now. Mum and I both thought it was a good idea. So we packed our bags ever so quickly and went to the pier and got into this circle thingy called a b-ba-ba-se-peer (bathesphere). With that circle thingy, we traveled all the way under the sea to a city. When I first saw it, I thought it was the lost city of Atlantis that I read about in mum's books. But dad told me that this city was called Rapture.

Okay, okay Mr. Diary, I'll tell you. I met three other kids when I moved here. One was a girl named Eleanor Lamb, a boy named Amir, and another boy named Thomas, who looked an awful lot like Peter. They all seem really nice. But, I don't think Amir and Eleanor like each other all that much.

Mr. Dairy? Do you think it would be okay if I changed your name? Oh it would? Thank you so very much. How does 'Peter' sound? You like it? That's good.

I've also met Eleanor's mum. She seems nice but she is very strict. She's invited me over to her house for a sleep over tonight. I am very excited. Also I-

Anny: Heather it's time for supper. And you have to pack your clothes if you want to go to Eleanor's house!

Oh that's my mum, Peter. I'll bring you with me to Eleanor's house so you can meet her. I'll talk to you later.

January 3

8:45pm

Heather: Hello again Peter. I'm sorry if you can't here me clearly. Eleanor's mum is working in the other room and she 'must keep focus.' Anyway, there's someone here I think you must meet.

Eleanor: Hello.

Heather: This is Eleanor, Peter.

Eleanor: Peter?

Heather: Yes. I've named him Peter.

Eleanor: Hello Peter. My name is Eleanor Lamb and right now, we are drawing. We've read lot's of books as well.

Heather: That's right. Eleanor's showed me a lot of things and taught me a lot of things as well. She showed me a book that Amir let her borrow. It's a map basically but I never thought the world was so big.

Eleanor: Yes yes! There's all sorts of different places. The world is huge! It's amazing! It's-

Sophia: Eleanor, Heather. It's time for lights out. You have five minutes.

Eleanor: Yes mum.

Heather: Yes ma'am.

Sophia: Good girls. Remember to brush your teeth before you go to bed.

Eleanor: Yes mum.

Heather: *whispering* Okay Peter. It's time for us to go for now. It is time for us to go to sleep.

Eleanor: Goodnight Peter.

Heather: Goodnight Peter.

* * *

A/N: okay. so this is my first bioshock fic. just so you know. Heather doesn't where a dress like most of the little sister's in bioshock do. Heather wears a yellow skirt that stops right above her knees and a white shirt. she also wears two pigtails. okay...so review on the story and tell me what you think.


	2. My New Baby Brother and Sister

Here's the second part of heather's story. Enjoy.

January 4, 1956

12:06 pm

Heather: Good afternoon Peter. I would've talked to you earlier but I just simply forgot. I'm sorry. Anyway, Eleanor's mum dropped me off at home earlier and now I am just coloring right now. Eleanor doesn't know this but I've taken one of her books. I really wanted to know about the world. I know that the book is Amir's but I will give it back. All the things are just so intriguing. I truly don't understand why we moved from our old home. I…actually liked it there. And we had to leave our dog behind…and we had to buy a kitten. I don't really prefer cats but-

*crash*

Anny: Aaaaahhhh!

Heather: Huh? Mummy? Mummy, what's wrong?

Heather: Mummy, why did you wet yourself..?

Anny: Heather…Heather...baby, listen to me. You have to call the doctor.

Heather: But…what's the number?

Anny: Two *gasp* one-two. Aaaah! Heather! I need you to hurry now!

*door opens*

Greg: What's going on in here? Anny! *door slams* Anny, just remember the classes. Your breathing. Do your breathing.

Heather: Um... I-I have to go Peter! Something's wrong!

* * *

6:05 pm

Heather: Hi…I'm back Peter. It's been a very long while. You won't believe what just happened. I finally got my brother. I got a sister as well. I'm so happy. They are twins. Lizzy and Leon. That's what we decided to name them. It's really quiet right now. Everybody is asleep. Peter…I know you may be sleepy too. But make me a promise, okay? Promise me you'll help me look after my baby brother and sister. And Mummy and Daddy as well. Good night Peter…sleep well.


End file.
